Are You Ready Yet?
by futuristicranger101
Summary: Trent asked Kira to marry him but she said no. Now five years later Kira and Trent run into each other again. Can true love bring them back together or is is to late for them?
1. Prologue

Summary: Trent asked Kira to marry him but she said no.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Are You Ready Yet?

Prologue

Kira threw on a yellow mini dress and then black knee-length boots. She braided her hair and then sat at the table. As soon as a car pulled into the parking lot she dashed out. Trent was leaning against the car, when Kira came out he walked up to her and pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Come on let's go." He said opening the door to his car. Kira got in and they drove off. Neither one said much the whole way to the restaurant. Kira was trying to figure out why Trent looked so happy. Trent pulled the car into a parking lot buy no of a restaurant.

"Trent were are we?"

"We're at the park."

"I know that, but why are we here?"

"Change of plans. I thought we'd have a picnic by the lake."

"You packed a picnic?"

"No didn't you?"

"Trent!"

"I'm kidding. I have it right here." Trent said showing her the basket. Kira laughed and nodded.

Trent grabbed Kira's hand and helped her out of the car. Silently they walked hand in hand around the lake until they decided to stop and eat. Trent laid out the blanket and Kira set out the simple sandwiches Trent had made. They ate silently and when they were done they threw the garbage into the basket. Kira leaned against Trent's chest while he cradled her in his arms while staring out at the lake. As they walked back to the car Trent stopped Kira and turned her around to kiss her. Surprised but happy Kira kissed back.

"I love you." Trent said

"I love you too." Kira whispered back as they started towards the car again.

Trent walked Kira up to the door of her apartment. Kira unlocked the door and began to go inside.

"Kira wait." Trent said

"Huh?" Kira said turning around. Trent got down on one know and held up a ring.

"Kira will you marry me?"

"I… um… I don't know."

"Come on say yes."

"I can't. I love you, but I'm just not ready for marriage. I'm sorry." Kira said turning and going into her apartment. She locked the door. Quickly she ran over to the couch and fell down on it and broke down crying. She wanted to marry him she really did but she just wasn't ready and now she blew her chances with the greatest guy on earth.


	2. Chapter One He's Back

Chapter One- He's Back

-5 Years Later-

-Kira's POV-

I grabbed a yellow hat and a pair of sunglasses before walking outside. I stepped out of my apartment and onto the streets of Chicago. Once my first CD came out (it went triple platinum) I moved to Chicago to be closer to the studio and my producer. The only problem with Chicago was that it was really big with tons of fans who wanted to meet me. I've lived here for less than two years and have already moved to five different apartments because once the fans find out where I live they tend to mob it. Anyway, I looked around and when no one noticed who I was, I walked down a few blocks to a great little café. It was a beautiful sunny day so I could sit outside on the patio. I hate being stuffed inside something when I could be outside. When I walked up to the podium my friend Isabella was the hostess.

"Table for one I presume?" she asked

"Yeah and can you keep me being here on the dl?" I asked. She smiled and led me over to a table in the back and handed me a menu. I opened it stared at it even though I knew exactly what I wanted. Soon a waiter showed up.

"Let me guess, you want a turkey, bacon, and cheddar cheese sandwich on sourdough." Ken said (another friend). It was more of a statement than a question. I nodded and he took the menu.

While I waited for Ken to come back with my sandwich I stared out at the beach. From the café you could see the shores of Lake Michigan. It was really pretty the way the sun reflected off the water. I spotted two people I hadn't seen sitting at a table nearby. Not many people know about the café so it tends to be the same people there every time I'm there. The guy had dark hair and was wearing white, while the girl had blonde hair and was wearing pink. I knew I had never seen the girl before, but the guy seemed really familiar. Maybe he was some fan that I seem to remember more than some of the others. From the looks of it the sun was in the girl's eyes so she and the guy switched places making the guy closer to me.

As he sat down I got a good look of the guys face. When I did I almost choked on the water I was sipping. It was Trent! How could it be I didn't know. He did look very good though, he looked pretty much like he did in high school only more mature and better. Who was that girl though? I wondered this as Ken placed my sandwich was placed in front of me. I muttered thanks even though I just lost my appetite. I couldn't believe that Trent was here- and from the looks of it with a girlfriend. Not that I blame him or anything though. I mean I did say no when he asked me to marry him, but I was hoping that maybe, just maybe he was still in love with me and wanted me back. Apparently I was wrong though. Apparently not. I took a bite of the sandwich and watched as the girl waved a waiter over. Something on her hand shined in the light. I squinted my eyes to see what it was. An engagement ring. He had gotten over. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I threw some money on the table and ran out of the café. The only problem was the only way out of the café was past Trent. But I did run out and as I did they both glanced at me, but if Trent knew it was me he didn't show it. Slowly I walked home. Once there I jumped on my bed and threw my head down onto a pillow and cried.

Later that day I threw on a pair of yellow pajama bottoms and a white tank top before curling up on the couch to watch a sappy movie. The phone rang as soon as I laid down. Slowly I got up and grabbed it just before it clicked to the answering machine.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kira!" a voice greeted back

"Tori?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Hey what's going on?" I asked sitting down into a chair

"Well I'll be in Chicago tomorrow, for one of Blake's races."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah would you mind if I stop by?"

"Well I'll have to think about that… of course you can! Where are you staying?"

"The Hilton probably, why?"

"You're not staying at the Hilton when you can bunk with me!"

"Oh for real? I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't I have a guest room."

"Ok sweet." Tori said and then we talked for another three hours about other random stuff. It was 11 o'clock by the time I got back to the couch to watch the movie. About twenty minutes in the phone rang again. I groaned and got up again to get it. Before I answered I glanced at the caller id (something I rarely do) and it was Trent. Instead I went back to the couch and let the machine get it.

_A/N: I am so sorry this took so long to update. I've had this story done for awhile now, but just haven't gotten around to posting it._


	3. Chapter Two Tori Has A Plan

Chapter Two- Tori Has a Plan

The doorbell rang and I dashed up to get it. There was a delivery boy with the Chinese food that had just been ordered. He handed me the food as I handed him the money. I closed the door with my foot and set the food on the table. Tori walked out of the bathroom brushing her hair. She, Blake and the rest of his team had arrived earlier that day. Then at noon there was a competition. I wanted to go, but couldn't because I had a photo shoot for the cover of my new CD.

"I'm starved. The food at the race grounds is expensive." Tori said sitting in a chair

"So I take it you haven't eaten anything in like eight hours." I said handing Tori some chopsticks. She took them and then started eagerly eating the rice. That answered my question.

After dinner I was painting Tori's toenails, blue of course.

"So how are you and Blake?" I asked

"We're fine." Tori said showing a promise ring on her finger

"Nice." I said

"Have you talked or seen Trent?"

"I've seen him, but no contact was made."

"That's a shame. You two were made for each other."

"I think he's engaged."

"You think he's engaged? Wouldn't that involve some contact?"

"Well, I saw him at this café and he was with this girl and she had an engagement ring on."

"You were spying on him."

"I was not!"

"Fine, think what you want. Have you made an effort to talk to him?"

"He called me last night."

"Did you answer?"

"No."

"Did he leave a message?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"I don't know I deleted it." I said quietly and Tori stared at me

"Why? Why are you so scared to face him?"

"I have no idea." I said slumping down into the couch. Tori barely nodded as we switched places so she could paint my toenails yellow. When we were done we decided to watch a move, but we both fell asleep in the middle.

The next day Tor and I met Blake at his hotel before going down to Navy Pier. There we saw a local show and then went on a boat ride. I loved going on boat rides. Everything seemed so simple and was so beautiful. We talked the entire time. You could tell that every time Blake looked at Tori or whenever Tori looked at Blake how much they loved each other. On our way back we stopped by my manager's office. Blake and Tori were coming to my concert tonight and they needed tickets and backstage passes.

Back at my apartment I threw on yellow leggings with a black jean skirt over them and a black t-shirt with a yellow tank top over that. Tori came out of the bathroom in blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue hoodie. She threw on her backstage pass and we walked out of the apartment building and down the block to the café. The limo was waiting outside with tons of paparazzi. We snuck in the back door and as we stepped on foot out the door the cameras started to go off. By the time I got to the limo I was half blind. I liked singing in front of people and all, but the cameras and the crazy fans I could live without. After about a twenty minute ride to the arena I was singing at Tori and I got and was greeted by thousands of screaming fans. At the door there was a long line of people who were saying they knew me and said that they should be let in. The bouncer looked really annoyed with one girl who just refused to leave.

Tori apparently saw Trent in that line. She walked up to the bouncer and said that he was with us. I stared at her in shock. Trent barely nodded at me. I could not believe she just did that. I want to hide and I wanted to scream, but none of that could be done in front of all the screaming people and flashing cameras. As quickly as I could without making it look like I was running away I ran backstage. Blake was already there waiting for us. When he saw Trent come in behind Tori he gave me a questioning look. I shrugged. I still had no idea what Tori was up to, but I knew she was up to something. Blake glanced at Tori who smiled.

"How much time till your needed?" Tori asked turning to me

"About three hours. Why?" I asked suspicious

"Good." She said grabbing mine and Trent's arm and pushing us into the nearest empty room. "You two need to talk." I glared at her, but she just smiled. She closed the door and I could hear her barricading it with something. I turned to Trent who was leaning against the wall staring at the ceiling.

Trent looked at me and opened his mouth to speak. Suddenly I was too scared of what he was going to say next and started banging on the door and yelling at Tori to let us out. Trent put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me away from the door. Last time I checked he was across the room. When did he sneak up on me?

"Why are you so scared of me?" he stared at me waiting for an answer. The only problem was I didn't know the answer. I wanted to know but I didn't know. I shrugged and he looked at me annoyed. He stared straight into my eyes. I tried not to stare back, but I couldn't stop. That's when I snapped. Suddenly my legs could no longer hold my weight. I fell to the floor and started crying. He knelt down next and started rubbing my back. I pushed his hands away.

"How? How could you just forget about me?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"You and her."

"Who?"

"That girl at the café. Who is she?"

"That was you. You ran out so fast I couldn't tell."

"Who is she?!"

"That's my cousin."

"Your cousin!" I asked looking up "Isn't she your fiancée?"

"No, why would you think that."

"The engagement ring."

"She engaged, but not to me." Trent said helping me stand up

Slowly he wiped away some of the tears that were still going down my cheeks. Suddenly Tori barged in. She grabbed me and pulled me out and into my dressing room. I noticed that she had mascara, eye liner, and eye shadow laid out. Apparently she had known that I was crying. She helped me reapply my make-up before I had to go meet the tech guy to do a sound check. After the sound check my make-up artist helped me out and the I went onto stage and started with Freak You Out. As soon as I walked off the stage after the last song Tori hugged me.

"That was so awesome!" she squealed

"Thanks. Is Trent still here?" I asked

"No, he said he had to run." Tori said and I was half relived that he was gone and half not. Luckily tonight there was no after party so Tori and I could go straight to my apartment. Suddenly I was exhausted.

Around midnight Tori and I were sprawled on the floor reading magazines and eating leftover Chinese food. I never realized how much I loved Chinese food. There was an awkward silence in the air. The only thing you could hear was the flipping of the pages.

"So what did Trent say?" Tori asked breaking the silence

"He's not engaged. It was his engaged cousin."

"Interesting. Do you think you're going to get back together?"

"I doubt it. I think it's been too long. We just don't have the connection we used to you know?" I explained and Tori nodded before changing the subject to how awesome and expensive Amanda Bynes's dress was in one picture.


	4. Chapter Three Obsessive Fans

Chapter Three- Obsessive Fans

It was the next day around eight o'clock and there was nothing to do. Tori had gone back to home. Well not home, there was another race in another city. Anyway I was sitting upside down on the couch; my hair was on the floor with my guitar under it. I hadn't left the apartment all day. In that time though I had written lyrics to a song I had been working on. Now if I looked at another piece of sheet music I was sure I would throw up. Slowly I walked over to my room and fell down onto the bed without bothering to change into my pajamas. There I just cried myself to sleep. I missed Trent so bad. I never really thought about him when I moved to Chicago. One of the reason I moved to Chicago (other than to be close to the studio) was to run away from memories of Trent and Reefside.

The next morning I sat at the table eating a bowl of applejacks. I was so tired. I kept waking up last night; my face covered in tears. Something about Trent was haunting me, but I couldn't figure out what exactly. I finished my breakfast, but didn't feel like moving so instead I just laid my head down onto the table. Sometime later the phone rang. I woke up and looked at the clock, it was two hours late. I answered the phone and it was my agent yelling at me for being late to an appearance. I dashed to my room and got dressed at the speed of light.

At the restaurant opening (where I was appearing) there were tons of fans and tons of other celebs. I was sitting at a table talking to Ashley Tisdale and Ashlee Simpson when randomly a fan came up and sat at the table.

"Hello, I'm Ricky." He said and we all nodded a little freaked out, we had no clue who this guy was and he seemed a little weird. Apparently he didn't notice.

"So the other day, I walked into the pet store and there was a dead fish in one of the tanks." He said facing me.

"Interesting." I said still freaked out by him. Who comes to a restaurant and tells people they don't even know about what they say in a fish tank at a pet store anyways? This guy seemed just a little off his rocker.

"So then…" he continued

"Do you want something? An autograph? A picture? A hug?" I asked hoping he would leave

"No. Anyways…" he started up again and ended up telling some long boring story. Ashley and Ashlee were listening, but they looked more confused and scared than interested. It was then when I noticed how close Ricky was getting to me. He was slowly edging forward in his chair. Also I couldn't get him to stop talking. I would open my mouth to say something and he would just keep going on and on. Every one of his stories kept getting more and more personal. Some of the stuff he was telling me was stuff I didn't want to know about anybody let alone some creepy guy I didn't even know.

Finally he finished a story about his Uncle's funeral. He described everything in detail. While he was doing that he kept getting closer and closer until he was practically in my lap. I glanced at Ashley and Ashlee, but both had left completely freaked out by Ricky. Slowly I stood up hoping that Ricky was too wrapped up in his story to notice. Of course he did though so he stood up while talking. I turned to leave and he stopped talking in the middle of his sentence. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He pulled me into his chest and started rubbing my arms. "Let go of me!"

"I love you too much." He said rubbing my face and bending in for a kiss

"Dave!" I cried for my bodyguard while jerking my head out of the way so he missed my lips and only got my cheek. Dave came rushing forward, but the problem was there were so many people in the room he couldn't get to me. Ricky started kissing me everywhere and getting way to personal. Apparently he didn't care about people's personal space. I started screaming now for anyone. Ricky was touching me in places that I shouldn't be touched.

Dave finally got to me and tried to pull Ricky off of me. Ricky wouldn't let go of me though and he had a really tight grip. I could feel him bruising my arms. Dave finally broke Ricky's grip, but doing so made me fly backwards into a table. Trent came out of nowhere and caught me just before I hit my head into the table. By now I was sobbing so he just held me there until my body started to relax. I cried into Trent's chest. I couldn't see anything, but I heard the police come running in and then I could hear Ricky struggling. I was so freaked out though that I almost completely blacked out. From what I do know though Trent picked me up and he and Dave brought me home.


	5. Chapter Four Mistakes

Chapter Four- Mistakes

The sun streamed brightly into my eyes. I blinked and glanced around. I was in my room. The only problem was I don't remember getting her. I remember Trent picking me up and brining me to the limo and then Dave getting in saying something about driving me home. I rolled over trying to remember more. I whimpered in pain, my body was so tense. Apparently the incident with Ricky sent my body into shock. The door opened and Trent walked in. He was carrying a tray with pancakes on it.

"Hey, sleepyhead." He greeted

"What time..?" I tried to ask, but my voice cracked and then nothing else would come out. Trent set the pancakes down and helped me sit up despite my groaning.

"Almost two in the afternoon." Trent said. I was about to ask another question, but he had left the room.

I slowly ate the pancakes. It hurt even to move my arm from the plate to my mouth. When I was done I pushed the tray aside and lay down looking out the window annoyed. I had so many questions for Trent, but he just left. Well he left to the living room anyway; I could hear him walking around. Suddenly I really needed to talk to him. I tried to get out of bed, but as soon as I tried to stand up I fell backwards onto the bed. When I fell onto the bed the plate banged against the knife and fork making a loud noise. Trent came running in to see what happened. He looked at me confused and I shrugged. I reached for a pad of paper next to the bed, but my arms were too short. Trent handed it to me, well he more like threw it at me. I scribbled down a note asking if he could take me into the living room and give me a glance of water. He nodded and picked me up and carried me out into the living room. There he laid me gently on the couch and then got me a glance of water. After drinking it my voice was back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I couldn't leave you back there." He said not looking at me, but out the window

"Thanks."

"You and I need to talk."

"Yeah, we do." I agreed

"I don't want to beat around the bush so to begin, I still love you. I mean I've seen a lot of other people, but I would always compare them to you and none of them came close."

"I've seen other people too, but they just didn't cut it like you did."

"But do you still love me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you always avoid this question?"

"I don't… I don't know."

"Kira answer the question. Do you still love me?"

"I just don't know."

"Well I have to leave if I'm going to catch my plane back to Reefside."

With that he was gone. I fell over onto the couch and started sobbing into a pillow before I fell asleep. When I awoke I was still crying. Why was it so hard for me to say yes? I do still love him. Why can't I just say that to his face? I glanced at the clock it was only an hour later. I stood up knowing exactly what I had to do next. I ran to my room to get dressed (my body felt so much better now). I just hoped that his plane hadn't left yet. At the airport I ran up to one of the main desks.

"When is the next plane going to leave for Reefside?" I asked the lady at the desk

"It was scheduled to leave a half hour ago." She said

"Great."

"There was a delay and the plane probably won't leave for another three hours."

"Thanks!" I said walking away

Now all I had to do is find Trent. After about an hour of walking around I spotted him. He was waiting in a line to get onto another plane! I ran as close as I could get and screamed his name. He turned to look at me confused. I signaled for him to come over. He signaled that he was about to get onto a plane. As if I didn't already know that. I signaled for him to come over to me. He sighed and reluctantly he came over.

"What could you possibly want that bad?" he asked annoyed

"Look I'm sorry. I do still love you. I just don't know why I can't say it!" I said falling down on the ground sobbing. He knelt down beside me and pulled me into a hug. It felt good to be in his big strong arms. I felt safe again, like nothing could touch me.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

-Two Years Later-

I was in the kitchen making dinner as Trent pulled in the driveway. Happily he walked into the kitchen. I gave him a questioning look and he just smiled. I opened my mouth to ask him why he was so happy, but he instead he said

"I'll tell you later." As he walked into one of the bedrooms down the hall. I rolled my eyes, I hated when he did that. I knew that the only reason he was doing that was because he knew it annoyed me. A few minutes later he came back with a small bundle. He was holding our seven month baby girl, Elizabeth. I smiled as he put her down into the playpen before sitting down to dinner.

Quickly I joined him, but said nothing. He knew I was waiting for him to say whatever he had to say.

"So I got a call today." He finally said

"Fascinating." I said sarcastically "Who called?"

"China."

"China? Who in China would call you? Wait! You mean?"

"Yes."

"So you mean we get to adopt a kid? They approved us?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"I still have to work out the details, but soon." He said and I smiled "Why are you so smiley."

"I'm just happy that I said yes. I just wish I had said it earlier."

"Hey good things take time." Trent said as he leaned over the table to kiss me.

_(A/N: So that's the end. I want to thank anyone who reviewed or read or reviewed and read my story.)_


End file.
